warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Mapleshade's Heart
Allegiances Thunderclan Leader- Icestar- white she-cat with ice blue eyes Deputy- Ravenwing- black she-cat with green eyes Medicine Cat- Sagewhisker- brown tabby tom with amber eyes Warriors -Snowstorm- white she-cat with dark green eyes -Lightningstreak- dark brown tom with a white streak on his chest and green eyes -Mossfire- brown, black, and gray tom with amber eyes -Copperfur- ginger tom with bright green eyes -Grasspelt- long haired tortoishell tom with amber eyes -Willowstream- beautiful light brown she-cat with dazzling blue eyes -Nightfur- black she-cat with blue green eyes -Yellowclaw- gray tom with bright yellow eyes -Beepelt- golden tabby tom with sharp blue eyes - Marshtail-tortoishell and white tom with blue eyes -Rainfall- pretty dappled golden she-cat with amber eyes -Silverfrost- silver she-cat with lighter markings and blue eyes -Redpelt- red brown tom with amber eyes -Antclaw- black and white tom with green eyes Apprentices -Weedpaw- brown tom with blue eyes(mentor- Snowstorm) -Larkpaw- silver and white she-cat with blue eyes(mentor- Willowstream) -Mumblepaw- black and red tom with green eyes(mentor- Marshtail) Queens -Duskheart- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes(mate- Grasspelt, kits- expecting) -Dewfrost- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes(mate- Mossfire, kits- Stonekit and Applekit) -Hollyfur- fluffy black she-cat with green eyes(mate- Copperfur, kits- Maplekit, Lillykit, and Sootkit) Kits -Stonekit- gray tom with amber eyes -Applekit- dark cream she-cat with blue green eyes -Maplekit- ginger she-cat with white patches and amber eyes -Lillykit- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes -Sootkit- creamy gray she-cat with blue eyes Elders -Stormclaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes -Seedfur- ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes -Rosefall- dark cream she-cat with blue eyes Windclan Leader-Skystar- gray she-cat with green eyes Deputy-Harepelt- gray brown tom with blue eyes Medicine Cat-Heatherheart- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice-Bushpaw- red brown tom with green eyes Shadowclan Leader-Oakstar- huge dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Deputy-Leafstorm- silver she-cat with stormy blue eyes Medicine Cat-Pinenose- small tortoishell tom with green eyes Apprentice-Smallfang- small white she-cat with blue eyes Riverclan Leader-Streamstar- gray and brown she-cat with blue eyes Deputy-Reedclaw- black tom with green eyes Medicine Cat- Berryfur- cream she-cat with amber eyes Prologue Mapleshade padded through the erie forest. As she continued to walk through the seemingly endless misty foilage, she wondered where she was. Surely she must be in Starclan. After all, she hadn't done anything wrong, had she? Mapleshade knew that she was dead, but if she wasn't in Starclan, then where was she? She looked up to the sky, but the thick tree branches covered the stars. "Welcome", said a deep voice. Mapleshade spun around. A large white tom stood in front of her, his amber gaze burning into her pelt. "Who are you?", she demanded, frightened by the newcomer. "I am Whitecloud. Welcome to the Dark Forest, Mapleshade." "Wh-What's the Dark Forest?", Mapleshade asked, dreading the answer. "The Dark Forest is the place that cats go who were not accepted into Starclan. Cats like us, Mapleshade.", Whitecloud replied. "What!!", Mapleshade screeched. More calmly, she went on, "There m-must be some mistake.", she stuttered. "I belong in Starclan, with my friends, my family..." "Obviously not", Whitecloud said. Mapleshade watched in disbelief as Whitecloud finished speaking to her, and then padded away, slowly fading into the shadows. '' How could they!!!'' The thought rang through Mapleshade's head again and again. For her whole life, whenever she was in pain, Mapleshade had reminded herself that she woul one day be at peace, walking the skies with her ancestors. And now... And now she was stuck in some stupid forest!! Starclan were no better than crowfood eating rats. They were traitors... As Mapleshade stalked angrily through the Dark Forest, she knew that Starclan needed to be tought a lesson. And Mapleshade would make sure to teach it to them. Chapter 1 coming soon...